Battu
by Noan
Summary: Des éclats de voix et le bruit sourd des coups brise un jour la tranquilité d'un petit immeuble... Heero, qui vit dans cet endroit, réussiratil à aider ce si beau jeune homme que les bleus et la peur défigurent....


C'est un os qui est un peu à l'opposé de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire.

Cette histoire à pour base une histoire vraie qu'un ami, militaire, m'a raconté un jour... Bien heureusement, ça n'a jamais été si loin...

**Résumé:** Des éclats de voix et le bruit sourd des coups brise un jour la tranquilité d'un petit immeuble... Heero, qui vit dans cet endroit, réussira-t-il à aider ce si beau jeune homme que les bleus et la peur défigurent...

**Disclamer:** Ben... rien est à moi...Snif!

Les phrases en italique sont tirés de la chanson "Tita" de Pauline Croze.

Un gros poutou à ma bêta, Siashini qui fait un merveilleux travail!

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture!

-

-

**Battu:**

-

-

_Duo rêve d'un amour canicule_

_-_

_-_

" ARRETE...NOOOOONN...JE...SUIS...AIE!... DESOLE..."

-

-

Heero soupira.

Ça recommençait, encore.

Depuis une heure déjà, le couple, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, qui vivait en-dessous de chez lui, se disputait.

Il aurait pu appeler les flics mais ça ne servirait à rien, il l'avait déjà fait avant et ils ne s'étaient même pas déplacés.

" S'il ne porte pas plainte, nous ne pouvons rien faire."

Heero avait bien entendu l'ironie dans la voix du gendarme.

Un couple gay où l'un se faisait massacrer par l'autre, un soir sur deux, n'entrait pas dans les priorités, cela devait même en faire une blague à raconter aux autres autour de la machine à café.

Bâtards.

-

-

" JE TE JURE...( sanglots, coups)...AIE...JE N'AI ...RIEN...FAIT!"

-

_Duo parle d'un monde funambule._

_-_

" S'IL TE PLAIT...(sanglots)."

-

-

Deux mois que le caporal-instructeur Heero Yuy vivait dans ce deux pièces, dans un immeuble relativement calme, du moins au début.

Il venait d'être muté mais dès qu'il avait pu prendre ses distances avec son boulot, il l'avait fait.

Et les disputes avaient commencé deux semaines après son arrivé.

Le militaire n'avait pas apprécié que sa tranquillité soit remise en cause et le lendemain, il était descendu pour faire entendre son point de vue.

Un jeune homme de toute beauté lui avait ouvert.

Ses grands yeux s'étaient légèrement écarquillés, avant de regarder à droite puis à gauche. Il lui avait semblé complètement paniqué.

Heero en avait oublié l'objet de sa colère et détailla celui qui lui faisait face.

Un jeune homme à peine plus jeune que lui, 19 ou 20 ans tout au plus, toute en finesse et en grâce, presque féminin dans son attitude, une longue chevelure retenue dans son dos par une tresse... Un jeune homme qui aurait pu être très beau si la peur et une légère coloration bleutée ne déformait pas son visage angélique.

" Tout va bien?"

Fut la seule chose qu'il avait pu dire.

Le jeune homme s'était refermé sur lui-même et l'avait simplement envoyé balader avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

-

-

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH...MILLIAR… DO... S'il te plait... ECOUTE (coups)."

-

_Duo crève dans le désert aride._

-

" ...(sanglots)...JE...N'AI...

- TA GUEULE!""

-

-

Heero avait laissé tomber sur le coup. Il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul.

Pourtant, il révisa un peu son jugement quand il le croisa le lendemain dans la cage d'escalier. Il s'était approché de lui et s'était présenté.

" Duo Maxwell. Je suis confus pour hier soir, j'étais particulièrement stressé.

- Hn. Heero Yuy. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Pourquoi étiez-vous venu me voir?

- À cause des éclats de voix de la veille.

- Ah! Ça..."

Heero n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire contrit et fila, fuyant visiblement le sujet comme la peste.

Le jeune militaire avait soupiré, en regardant disparaître la natte châtaigne qui coulait dans le dos de ce jeune homme étrange, et avait haussé les épaules.

Ce n'était pas son problème après tout.

-

-

" TA GUEULE! TRAINE!

- MAIS JE N'AI...( coups).

-

_Pris au piège de sa peur du vide._

_-_

" LA FERME!"

-

-

Malgré tout, il s'inquiétait. Le soir suivant leur rencontre, une autre dispute avait éclaté.

Il avait hésité avant de descendre mais il préférait s'abstenir. Il risquait gros à se battre contre un civil, sa maîtrise du close combat faisait de ses poings, des armes blanches aux yeux de la loi. S'il le blessait et que celui-ci portait plainte, c'était la cours martiale.

Il préféra appeler la gendarmerie de son quartier.

" Écoutez Monsieur, on ne peut malheureusement pas faire grand chose mais si ça peut vous rassurer, nous irons voir mademoiselle... Heu, mademoiselle comment m'avez-vous dit?

- Pas mademoiselle, monsieur Maxwell!

- Dîtes, on a pas que ça à faire, d'écouter les petits plaisantins dans votre genre!"

Ils avaient raccroché.

Ils ne l'avaient pas cru.

Défendre le citoyen! Quelle douce ironie...

Mais les cris avaient cessé pendant son coup de fil. Il n'eut donc pas à intervenir.

-

-

" ET DIRE QUE J'AI TOUT FAIT POUR TE SORTIR DE TA MERDE!"

-

_Depuis quelques années déjà il erre._

-

" Ar...( sanglots)... ARRETE...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

-

-

Heero n'y avait plus pensé les deux semaines qui avait suivi, il était en manœuvre sur le terrain, coordonnant un exercice de survie en milieu montagneux.

Les bleus abrutis et le froid avaient remplacé les cris et l'inquiétude.

Il tomba sur Duo en rentrant.

Il portait un plâtre au poignet gauche et bataillait ferme devant la porte de l'immeuble, ennuyé avec ses courses dans l'autre main.

Il lui avait proposé son aide.

Il lui avait offert un café.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

- Je suis tombé avant hier et j'ai tapé la table basse..."

Heero l'avait coupé dans sa scabreuse explication à laquelle il ne croyait pas une minute et avait posé ses doigts sur sa clavicule, laissée apparente par un col de chemise un peu large, l'index sur une contusion qui virait jaune-vert...

" Ça aussi?

- Je...

- Oublie ma question. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis juste au-dessus."

Heero avait bien ressenti le malaise du natté qui n'avait pas besoin de répondre pour comprendre.

Il finit son café d'un trait et se leva pour partir quand Duo posa sa main valide sur son bras.

Il soupira.

" Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qui me lie à cet homme mais... merci."

Le soldat était sorti sans rien ajouter.

Il voudrait pouvoir faire plus pour ce jeune homme qui le touchait comme personne ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors.

Mais il ne savait pas comment.

Comment aider quelqu'un qui refusait d'être aidé?

-

-

" TU N'ES...( coups, gémissements) QU'UNE PETITE PUTE!"

-

_Dans la nuit l'écho de sa voix se perd._

-

"... (sanglots, coups, gémissements)..."

-

-

Il en avait parlé à un ami.

Un soir, Heero avait invité un jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré dans un bar et avec lequel il avait sympathisé: Quatre R. Winner.

Il lui avait raconté les disputes, les cris, les bleus, le poignet cassé et ses quelques discussions avec le principal concerné sans omettre la réaction innommable des flics.

" Essais de gagner sa confiance. S'il se confie à toi, tu pourras peut-être l'aider. Pauvre gars, personne ne mérite ça.

- Mais pourquoi rester? Il semblerait même que l'autre n'habite même pas ici!

- Il te l'a dit lui-même, tu ne connais pas son histoire...

- Hn."

Gagner sa confiance pour l'aider. Le sauver?

Soit...

Il ferait ce qu'il faut... Lui qui ne s'était jamais intéressé au sort de qui que se soit.

-

-

" JE T'EN SUPPLIE..."

-

_Depuis quelques années déjà il erre._

-

"...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH..."

-

-

Il fut coupé dans sa résolution par une semaine de garde.

Heero passa ses heures nocturnes à penser au châtain aux yeux violets en espérant, en priant très fort, un Dieu auquel il ne croyait plus, pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien de plus grave qu'un poignet cassé.

En peu de temps, il s'était attaché à ce triste jeune homme, éprouvant l'envie, le besoin de le protéger de ce monstre qui le blessait.

Il voulait voir ses yeux magnifiques pétiller de malice...

Son sourire devait être sublime.

Il n'avait vu qu'un pâle ersatz qui n'atteignait même pas son regard.

Il voulait effacer les marques physiques et soigner les blessures morales...

En rentrant chez lui, il s'était précipité chez son voisin du dessous sans réfléchir, juste pour prendre des nouvelles.

C'était un homme, grand, blond avec des yeux bleus glacials qui lui avait ouvert.

" QUOI?"

Heero fut légèrement déstabilisé par cette accueil mais il s'était vite repris.

Il était aussi grand et si ce n'est, plus impressionnant encore que ce salaud. Il n'avait pas douté un seul instant de l'identité de cet homme, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans l'immeuble.

" Est-ce que Duo est là?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux?"

Heero avait tiqué au tutoiement et son regard s'était durci.

" Je suis juste venu prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Il va bien!"

Et la porte avait claqué.

Heero était furieux, s'était retenu de défoncer cette maudite porte et était remonté chez lui.

Il n'avait pas vu Duo, affolé par sa visite, recroquevillé dans un coin de la cuisine.

Maintenant Heero écoutait, dégoûté par sa propre appréhension, le jeune homme hurlé. Il n'y tint plus et attrapa son téléphone. Il ferait joué son grade et sa réputation dans l'armée pour faire bouger les flics s'il le fallait.

-

-

" JE N'AI RIEN...MILLIAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

- ET LE CHINTOC LA, JE L'AI INVENTE PEUT-ETRE!"

-

Dans la nuit l'écho de sa voix se perd.

-

" IL N'Y A RIEN, JE NE ...( coups)

- TU RESTERAS QU'UNE PUTAIN, UNE SALE TRAINE!"

-

Heero avait la main sur le téléphone quand ces quelques mots lui firent l'effet d'une bombe... Il était la cause de cette énième dispute, de cet énième passage à tabac.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il sortit brusquement de chez lui. Il dévala les escaliers sans même sans rendre compte et d'un puissant coup de pied, il défonça la porte.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter un instant.

Duo était au sol, couvert de sang et l'autre, qui lui lança un regard mauvais, tenait un couteau à la main.

Heero vit rouge.

-

L'homme s'élança sur lui en hurlant, le couteau armé, prêt à frapper.

Heero aurait presque souri de cette minable tentative d'intimidation si la rage ne l'aveuglait pas. Il se décala légèrement avant de mettre un magistral coup de genou dans l'estomac du monstre.

Le blond s'étala en lâchant la lame. Heero l'attrapa par le col, le retourna et lança son poing.

" NOOOOOOOOONNN..."

Le coup s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa cible.

" Ne lui fais pas de mal, je t'en pris."

Heero n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

" Quoi?

- Heero, je t'en pris, c'est... (quinte de toux)... c'est mon frère."

Le soldat lâcha la brute et retira sa ceinture. D'un geste sûr, il lui entrava les mains dans le dos.

-

_Il s'est laissé aveugler par le mal en lui enraciné._

-

Heero se leva, sortit son portable et composa le numéro de la police:

" Caporal Yuy, du 137ème Rpima (1), il y a eu une tentative de meurtre au 28 de la rue Thiers, bâtiment 2, appartement n°6.

- Nous arrivons.

- Appelez une ambulance, la victime est blessée."

Une fois fait, il s'approcha de Duo.

Il le redressa un peu et l'inspecta pour vérifier qu'il n'avait aucune blessure grave.

Il fut un peu soulagé, il n'y avait rien d'apparent.

Doucement, il le fit prendre appui contre lui et essuya les larmes qui coulaient librement sur les joues pâles.

" Tu n'aurais pas dû..."

Souffla le jeune homme, à bout de force.

" Cette fois, c'est plus grave Duo. Il aurait pu te tuer si je n'étais pas intervenu..."

-

_Il ne veut plus mettre à la lumière son intimité blessée._

-

La police et l'ambulance arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux.

Duo fut évacué vers l'hôpital le plus proche et opéré de toute urgence. Une côté brisée avait perforé le poumon droit.

Milliardo fut incarcéré pour coups et blessures et tentative de meurtre.

Heero suivit aussi les policiers, devant répondre de son intrusion dans une propriété privée.

Il ne s'inquiétait absolument pas des conséquences.

-

_Duo rêve d'un amour canicule._

-

Dès qu'il eut fini sa déposition, il fila vers l'hôpital.

Une infirmière le fit asseoir dans une salle d'attente en lui disant simplement que son ami était au bloc.

Il tourna en rond pendant une heure et se décida finalement à appeler Quatre.

Il avait besoin de parler, d'évacuer la tension de cette nuit.

" TU es où? Ça va? Toi, Tu n'as rien?

- Je suis à l'hôpital Dieu et ne t'inquiète pas, je...

- J'arrive!

- Quatre!"

Il avait raccroché.

-

_Duo parle d'un monde funambule._

-

Quatre le serra brusquement dans ses bras avant de le regarder sous toutes les coutures.

" Allah, tu n'as rien.

- Non."

Heero sourit. Il le connaissait depuis peu mais il était le seul qu"il considérait comme un ami. Sa nature expansive l'amusait et son inquiétude le détendit un peu.

" Tu as des nouvelles de Duo?

- Non, ils n'ont rien voulu me dire. " Vous n'êtes pas de la famille.".

- Hum... Écoute, j'ai une amie qui travaille ici. Je vais voir si elle est de garde ce soir."

L'arabe entra dans le bâtiment, le laissant seul avec son café et son désarroi.

Quatre revint peu de temps après et l'entraîna avec lui.

" Bonjour je suis Sally pô.

- Hn.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre ami, l'intervention s'est bien déroulée et il est en salle de réveil.

- Je peux le voir?

- Non, pas encore. Il faudra attendre encore une heure ou deux."

-

_Duo crève dans le désert aride._

-

Heero recommençait à faire les cents pas. Il avait horreur d'attendre.

Quatre, lui, fut presque amusé de cette réaction.

" Heero arrête, tu vas finir par creuser une tranchée dans ce couloir. Allons manger quelque chose."

Le jeune homme se laissa traîner vers le café le plus proche.

Effectivement, un petit quelque chose ne serait pas de refus, il n'avait rien avalé depuis son départ de la caserne, la veille au soir...

Heero s'affala littéralement sur la table. Il n'en pouvait plus mais il voulait être sûr que Duo allait bien avant d'aller se coucher.

Au travers de la vitre, il regarda l'immense bâtiment où reposait le jeune homme.

" Tu es en train de tomber amoureux..

- Quoi?... Dis pas de conneries Quatre, je suis juste inquiet.

- Heero... Regardes-toi! Tu es K.O. et tu ne cesses de jeter coups d'œil sur coups d'œil à cet hôpital. Il est sauf, tu pourrais aller te coucher et pourtant tu luttes pour rester éveillé...

- Je... Je veux juste être sûr que tout va bien."

Quatre lâcha l'affaire, il s'en rendrait compte bien assez tôt.

-

_Pris au piège de sa peur du vide._

-

Quatre, laissa Heero retourner seul à l'hôpital, car il devait aller travailler. Il lui promit de l'appeler pour avoir des nouvelles du natté.

Le militaire trouva Sally qui le mena à la chambre où avait été admis le jeune homme.

L'infirmière se tourna vers l'une de ses collègues quand il eut fermé la porte.

" Ce petit a de la chance de l'avoir pour ange gardien.

- Tu as raison... Un bel ange gardien."

Heero amena une chaise près du lit et prit entre ses mains les doigts froids du jeune homme.

Il attendit patiemment son réveil qui ne tarda pas.

-

Ses paupières papillonnèrent, dévoilant des iris améthystes un peu perdues.

Il reconnut le jeune homme à ses côtés.

" Heero?

- Duo? Comment te sens-tu?

- Qu'est-ce que... Où je suis?

- Tu es à l'hôpital, tu as subi une opération en urgence. Tu avais le poumon droit percé.

-...

- Duo?

- Je... Merci Heero."

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant plusieurs minutes.

Duo luttait contre ses larmes. Le brun s'assit sur le lit et l'étreignit doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Le châtain craqua. Il s'accrocha désespérément au militaire et pleura longuement.

Il finit par se dégager un peu et encra son regard embrumé dans les iris cobalts de son vis-à-vis.

" Pourquoi m'aides-tu?

- Pour te voir sourire..."

-

-

-

THE END

-

(1) ce régiment n'existe pas.

-

Je sais que c'est différent de d'habitude mais les habitudes ne sont-elles pas faite pour être brisées!

Pensez à me laisser un petit mot pour me donner vos impressions!


End file.
